Flexible hoses made of rubber material or the like are frequently used for dispensing fuel, such as gasoline. The hose typically has a manually operable handle at the discharge end thereof and is coupled to a fuel source, such as a gasoline pump, at the inlet end of the hose. Couplings made of metal material such as brass are often used to connect the inlet end of the hose to a fuel source. Such couplings include a stem member on one thereof for being inserted into the inlet end of the hose and a male threaded member on the opposite end thereof for engaging a female threaded orifice, which extends through a bulkhead of a housing in which the fuel source is disposed. An hexagonal nut is disposed between the male threaded member and the stem member of the coupling, for being gripped by a wrench or other suitable tool, whereby the coupling can be selectively connected to and disconnected from the female threaded orifice by means of torque exerted on the hexagonal nut.